masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers
Bug? I have the ciphers, but I cannot end the mission. Anyone else can confirm this? :I also had the same problem. I saved in front of the Officer and loaded that save. It seemed to fix it.-- 21:49, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I can confirm that. Saving and reloading helped. SkyBon 14:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Saving and reloading may not work the first time though, it seems quite buggy at the moment. I suppose it will work eventually if you just keep trying. Incrognito 15:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Saved, loaded, saved loaded, exit, load, load, switch floors. 3 hours later nothing! Im really pissed at their game testers right now! Had the same problem (playing on PC). It seems that we're able to obtain ciphers from Spectre Requisitions too early during the game. I bought them more than few missions ago and couldn't do a thing with them (spent 1h trying everything I could think of) and than just gave up and continued playing. After I finished N7: Communication Hub (unlocks after Priority: Thessia), where, by the way, you can take ciphers manually, I went to Citadel - Embassies, to try to finish ciphers 1 last time ('cause I found out that that's where we're supposed to pick 'em up after I finished the mission) and VOILA!!! I didn't pick 'em up at Communication Hub, but when I checked Spectre Requisitions, there they were again. Saved, bought them (again), went outside to the C-Sec officer, saved again. Ofc, he didn't react at first (that's why I saved the game at that point), but than I reloaded last save (in front of him), and, finally, finished the quest. So, try after doing this N7 quest!!! I actually waited until I finished the last wave of enemies before picking the Cerberus Ciphers just to be safe, in case I died. That might help some people with the issue of the ciphers disapearing if you die. This was on PS3 though. --Snake241079 00:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Bug Confirmation The early obtainment of the ciphers bug must be confirmed by three users. So far we have one confirmation in another talk on this page, and another by the editor who just tried to add the bug. Can anybody else confirm this bug? Arbington (talk) 03:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I have the same bug (PC), reloaded several times, spend almost an hour trying to make it work, gave up I can also confirm this. It started differently however, a few missions before, I went over to him and every time the commander got close, she would say "cerverus encryption algorithms of some kind" and would repeat it if I tried to talk to him or walked a few steps back and then approached again. I was able to complete the mission early after completing one of the quarian missions I also encountered this bug. I had completed the communications hub quest but didn't pick up the ciphers on the station. I bought them from the spectre terminal on my ship but couldn't complete the quest even after reloading. Same Issue I'm having the same bug with this. I cant communicate with the Turian, he does *not* show up on my map, I've already completed the Communication Hub mission and even bought the code from the specter store and still I'm not able to interact with him or see him on the map. I've tried both options of saving and re-loading in front of him, and also leaving to another part of the Citadel and coming back. Nothing works.